Regret Message
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: Zero never really got over the death of his family. he remembers an old custom that his Grandfather had taught him. So when he finally has the chance, he takes it to wish for the thing he's wanted since his family was murdered.


, I was watching Regret Message and I just happen to think of Zero. So, I thought I'd write-up a little story. i don't own any of Vampire knight Characters or of Vocaloid.

* * *

He walked barefooted down to the sea, holding a small bottle with a piece of parchment inside. He sighed softly and listened to the sound of waves..he knew he'd have plenty of time, since everyone was at the party, which he was supposed to be attending .

"Later. I guess."

Not many people here knew the custom of the sea. It had died down along with many of the old residents. He only knew this custom because his grandfather had told him. He knew it by heart because he took it into account.

~You write down a wish on a piece of parchment, and place it in a bottle. If you let it flow, then someday it will grow, and your heart's desire will real~

But, what he didn't know, was that a couple of people followed him out of curiosity when he left the party. A couple of Vampires, would be more appropriate.

Zero tried to remember what is grandfather sung as he let his own bottle float away...

"What was it?" he began to remember.

~Flow along little wish and please don't take too long, for what I want is in that message, And on the other side of this sunset, there will my wish disappear.~ 'What did you wish for Grandpa?' 'You can never tell, or else it will never come back. All I'll say is that I wish for someone dear to me to return to this world'

He, along with his twin, began to do the same as his grandfather, everyday, they'd write their desires on a piece of parchment and placed it inside a glass bottle. Then they'd go down to the sea and watch as it floated away. He tried to keep this up even after his family was murdered, but eventually failed as the level-E part of him became a problem.

He hoped the traditions from long ago were really true, for he didn't have anywhere to turn to.

He walked in till the water was up to his ankles. He believed he was alone, so it didn't scare him to sing out his desires loudly.

"You would always do everything I asked you too, really any request of mine, and yet I still... was a spoiled selfish brat and I really regret that. I always caused problems for you.

"You who would grant me every single wish, are no longer here with me. In this blue sea, with all of my feelings arrive to where you are..."

He placed the bottle into the sea and watched it as it started to float away.

"Flow along little wish and please don't take too long, to take away my tears and all my regret. It was too late by then to fix my sins, when they taken you far from me. Flow along little wish and please don't take too long, 'cause what I want the most is in that message, and on the other side of this sunset, there my wish will disappear."

He watched the bottle float farther and farther away. His heart raced as he stood still. His smile faded as his vision became blurry.

Tears rolled down his cheek, and he couldn't stop them. All he could do was wipe them away as more fell. More and more came out as all the sadness that filled up over the years came pouring out.

He wanted his family back, but, that wasn't what was on the piece of parchment. All he asked for was to see his brother again.

He fell to his knees and cried loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. God Please, Please. Bring 'em back!"

"Flow along little wish and please don't take too long! Cause what I wish for most is in that message! And on the other side if this sunset, there my wish will disappear. Flow along little wish and please don't take too long, to take away my tears and all my regret. If were ever reborn I hope in my next life..."

'Come on now, don't cry like that'

He stop and stood up quickly and looked beside him, there wasn't anyone there.

He knew who it had been, his grandfather. His grandfather had always hated it whenever one of the twins cried, and did all he could to make them happy again. He smiled and wiped away his tears again. This time, they didn't fall back.

The two vampires had stayed to watch to know what he was planning to do with the glass bottle. "So that's what he wanted to do? How stupid!" Aidou commented. Shiki quickly said, "It's not stupid, you've never had a reason to be sad, you've never lost you family, you don't live on the brink of death everyday."

"It's not like his wish will come true, but he has the right to believe that it will," Spoke someone who was not apart of the small group. The voice had startled the two vampires.

"It's rude to spy on people. Doesn't matter if he is a level-E."

"Yagari, the fuck did you come from?"

"Same place you came from vampire," he sighed, "I came to get Zero."

* * *

I couldn't put Ichiru down as the one who told Zero to stop crying, because he isn't dead. So, I figured, it would be his Grandfather. :3


End file.
